


The Unusual Birthday Gift

by lucypher_13



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 'Drugged' Kihyun, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Shin Hoseok, Happy Birthday Wonho, Horny and desperate wonho, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shy Kihyun, Shy Kihyun into Sexy Kihyun, Shy Kihyun into Slutty Kihyun, a little big magical, witch jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13
Summary: Happy Birthday to our sexy wonhoe!The 'witch' Jooheon here is inspired from his appearance on All In and Fighter XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to our sexy wonhoe!  
> The 'witch' Jooheon here is inspired from his appearance on All In and Fighter XD

From the first time Hoseok saw Kihyun in the school, he already knew if that boy was a shy and fragile one. With his feminine face and his perfectly curved body –which Hoseok ‘accidentally’ checking him out–, some of boys and girls were making fun of him, saying like he’s weird and he should wear a girl’s uniform instead and bla bla bla.

At first, Hoseok didn’t give much attention on Kihyun, since he wasn’t interested at all to that feminine boy. Well... Until a certain incident happened in the library...

* * *

“No! Please stop it!”

Hoseok stopped his movement when he could hear weird voices and sounds from the secluded corner of the library. Out of curiosity, he decided to check on what’s going on there. Hoseok really wasn’t expecting to see Kihyun there, being harassed by a male student. The boy was busy ravishing Kihyun’s milky neck, holding his wrists above his head and pressed his body on the wall so he couldn’t escape.

Kihyun’s face was showing an extreme panic and disgust, tears already wetting his face. He couldn’t escape since he’s weaker than his attacker. He screamed for help, but it’s almost in vain since they were in the most secluded corner where students rarely comes there.

“You’re a man, just like me... But why are you so pretty, and damn fucking sexy...” The boy mumbled on Kihyun’s neck, and one of his hands sneaked its way under Kihyun’s shirt, making the latter gasped at the unwanted touch.

“Don’t touch me!!! Let go of me!!!” Kihyun screamed desperately. He shut his eyes tight and was trembling hard as the boy’s hand caressed his body with full of lust. Just as Kihyun almost give up, he could hear his attacker yelped and being yanked away from him.

“What are you doing!?” The horny boy turned around when someone grabbed his wrist harshly and pulled him away from Kihyun. He was about to land a punch on whoever it is who disturbed his time, but quickly cancelled it when saw Hoseok’s face.

Hoseok was sending him the coldest and murderous glare he have, and those were enough for making him gulped and sweating, and in the next seconds, he was already running away. Hoseok just snorted and let out an evilish grin as he watched the man’s figure disappeared to the door.

Hoseok heard a loud thud in front of him. When he looked down at the floor, Kihyun has already slumped down to the floor as his trembling legs couldn’t support him anymore. The younger boy was looking so terrible with his uniform shirt is half–ripped, exposing his naked shoulder and chest a bit. His hair was messy and he was crying while hugging himself. Hoseok could see bruises on the boy’s wrists clearly.

 _‘That pervert bastard boy must have held him too hard.’_ Hoseok thought to himself.

Even if the crying boy was merely his classmate and they never talked before, but seeing Kihyun crying like that, Hoseok couldn’t help but to feel his chest tightened. Hoseok knelt down in front of Kihyun and reached his hand out to him. Feeling there’s something approaching him, Kihyun flinched a bit and quickly crawled few distances from Hoseok.

“H–Hey, don’t be scared, I’m not gonna hurt you...” Hoseok said softly. And to show he’s not going to hurt him, Hoseok took of his uniform jacket and wrapped it around Kihyun’s body. Kihyun just blinked and blinked, he looked at the fabric wrapped on his body. He pulled it as tightly round him as he could to cover his exposed body. Hoseok then sat beside Kihyun, and this time the younger one didn’t try to move away anymore.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok was the first one to break the silence between them.

Kihyun gave a little nod.

“Does it hurt?” Hoseok said, referring to the bruise on Kihyun’s wrists.

Kihyun glanced at his wrists before he shook his head a bit.

“Good then.” Hoseok smiled in relief and Kihyun gave him a small shy smile too.

They kept sitting like that for almost an hour. They were glad it’s after school time already, so Kihyun wouldn’t have to go back to the class with that kind of appearance and his classmates wouldn’t have to question them about why Hoseok’s jacket is wrapped securely on Kihyun’s body. Hoseok looked at Kihyun to see the boy has finally calmed down.

“It’s almost late. Can you go home by yourself or should I walk you home?” Hoseok was quite surprised himself when he offered to walk Kihyun home, when they barely know about each other.

Kihyun shook his head, muttering “I can go home by myself...” softly.

After finished packing their things on their own bag, they still walked together side by side to the front gate. Both of them glanced at each other, about to say goodbye as they have to separate their ways.

“H–Hoseok...” Kihyun called the older one’s name softly and Hoseok wondered why he felt so good hearing his own name from his mouth. “Thanks for helping me... I’ll return your jacket tomorrow...”

“Your welcome, Kihyun.” Hoseok answered with a smile.

And that’s the first time they talked to each other and knew each other ‘officially’.

* * *

“H–Hoseok...”

Hoseok could hear there’s someone calling his name from behind, so he stopped his track to turn around to see it’s Kihyun who called him –which he quite surprised about it–. Hoseok’s friends who walked with him together also stopped their legs too to see Kihyun.

Kihyun looked at Hoseok then at his friends back and forth. He seemed like he want to give something to Hoseok, but he’s hesitating because of his friends around. Hoseok amazingly could read his mind, so he told his friends to go first and Kihyun silently sighed in relief when there’s only two of them now.

“T–this...” Kihyun mumbled softly as he held the thing he’ve been holding on his right hand out to Hoseok. Hoseok took the thing and let out a knowing “Ah.” as the thing is his jacket he lent to Kihyun yesterday.

“And… This is for you... A–as my thanks.” Kihyun this time held out his left hand, which is holding another thing Hoseok recognized as a cookie box wrapped with pink ribbon neatly. After Kihyun gave that, he quickly ran away while hiding his flushed face with his hands.

Hoseok let out a small laugh at Kihyun’s antic. “He’s cute...” He muttered before he opened the box and munched the delicious cookies.

* * *

Since that day, everything has changed between them. As time passed by, Hoseok grew fond of that shy and pretty boy on short time. At first, they would just smiled and greeted each other when they met and maybe shared some words for few minutes.

But now, Hoseok would ask Kihyun to have lunch together –sometimes it just both of them and sometimes with Hoseok’s friends too–. After the school has ended, Hoseok would walk him home or sometimes practically dragging Kihyun along to hang out together and Kihyun would just go along –either he himself wanted to join or he just didn’t have enough courage to say no to Hoseok–.

And coincidentally, Kihyun actually didn’t mind all of those things Hoseok have done. He’s happy to have a friend like Hoseok and eventually Hoseok’s friends became his friends too, and he silently thanked Hoseok for it, because he didn’t have to spend the entire year of school alone anymore.

Day by day, Hoseok and Kihyun became so close. They looked like they have been together since childhood already. Their friends always tell them they would make a cute couple together, but both of Hoseok and Kihyun always denied to it, say that they are just best friends, nothing more. But their friends really don’t believe if they’re just best friends due of their high level of skinship.

Hoseok loved to ruffle Kihyun’s hair and sometimes smells on it.

Hoseok also loved to hug Kihyun from behind, even if the younger protested of it because he always did it out of sudden and make him squeaked in surprise.

Kihyun did nothing to push him away though. He even let Hoseok snuggled to the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms on his waist securely.

When they walked together side by side, Hoseok would stay as close as possible to Kihyun, too close until their shoulder almost pressed into each other and brushed their hands together. Hoseok always grabbed Kihyun’s hand and intertwined their fingers together too.

As for shy person like Kihyun, the only skinship he could initiate is just hugging Hoseok’s arm and clinging to him like a koala.

The denial of their relationship as a ‘best friend only’ soon ended when Hoseok accidentally said his feelings out very clearly. It was when Kihyun, _again_ , being harassed by some horny boy students and almost get raped if not for Hoseok and his friends came at the right time.

“Kihyun is the most precious person to me and the person I love the most! He is mine, and always mine only! So I swear, if any of you dare to touch him again, I’ll make you taste the hell!” Hoseok shouted as he grabbed the collar of one of Kihyun’s attackers, and after they gone, he then realized he just confessed his feelings for Kihyun indirectly.

“Hoseok… You...love me?”

Hoseok mentally slapped himself. He let out a loud sigh before he turned at Kihyun who standing behind him. The younger one was looking at him with his teary eyes, and he burst out in tears of happiness when Hoseok declared his feelings for him once again.

“Yes I love you, Yoo Kihyun. I really love you, truly love you from the deepest of my heart. I don’t know why and what you did to me but you have captivated my heart. I can’t stop thinking about you, and I want to be with you only...”

Kihyun quickly hugged Hoseok and hid his face on his chest, before he started to crying. “I love you too Hoseok... I love you too...”

And that’s how they ended up being together.

* * *

4 years later...

“Seriously Shin Hoseok, you have already sighed for almost thousand times in a hour!” Minhyuk, one of Hoseok’s best friends complained and smacked his sighing _again_ friend’s head hard. “I asked you to come and help me pick snacks for us to enjoy later on your birthday party, not to give me that disturbing sigh!”

“Hey that hurts! But sorry, though. You’re right.” Hoseok rubbed his smacked head and almost sigh again before Minhyuk glared at him furiously.

“But it must be frustrating for you, Hoseok.” Minhyuk said as he busy exploring the convenience store, Hoseok obediently following him from behind. “Dating with Kihyun for 4 years already, and you still haven’t get into his pants yet. Even I and Hyunwoo hyung already had our first sex on our third month!”

“Yeah.” Hoseok accidentally sighed again but Minhyuk let it off this time. “Even if we’re together for 4 years already, he still get very shy so easily with simply a peck on his lips and a hug. Hey, come to think of it, for these 4 years, it’s me who started those kisses and hugs first! It’s not that I dislike his shyness... But seriously, when our simple kiss became a make out session, he always asked me to stop quickly, saying he’s not ready. It happens everytime. It makes me frustated!”

“Poor you~” Minhyuk tsk–ed and shook his head. He was holding a bottle of wine on his hand and eyeing it carefully, thinking if he should buy it or not. “I wonder when that cutie hamster Kihyun will get rid of his over–shyness and turn into a wild and sexy boy to satisfy his boyfriend’s needs, hm? Seriously, you have to do something about it or you won’t have sex with him for the rest of your life.”

“Stop saying that, Lee Minhyuk.” Hoseok hissed as he didn’t like the thought of it. Yes, he’s willing to wait until Kihyun get ready, but what if Minhyuk is true? What if Kihyun would be forever a shy boy and wouldn’t be ready for sex for the rest of our life? No way!

“If that’s the case, let me help you!”

Hoseok jumped back a little, almost tripped and Minhyuk flinched, almost dropping the expensive wine bottle he was still holding on his hands, when Jooheon suddenly appeared next to them out of nowhere.

“Jeez, Lee Jooheon! Will you please stop your sudden appearance before you make me get a heart attack!?” Hoseok glared at Jooheon, his weirdest best friend, who just keep showing his innocent dimpled smile to him.

While Minhyuk took few deep breaths and caressed his chest, calming his thumping heart and truly glad for not dropping the wine bottle. He quickly escaped to the cashier to purchase the thing before something bad happen again and he might drop the bottle for good.

“Here!” Jooheon grabbed one of Hoseok’s hands and put a small weird–looking blue–colored potion bottle on his palm. “Have Kihyun hyung drink this, this thing will change Kihyun hyung from a shy and innocent to a wild and sexy, just like what you want.”

“What do you mean? And what is this? I’m not giving my Kihyun a poison or any dangerous things!” Hoseok said, while eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

“It’s a special potion made by me and don’t worry, it’s not poisonous. Just mix it with water and let Kihyun hyung drinks it. Trust me, you won’t regret it. You’d love it instead, hyung!” Jooheon winked and gave Hoseok a wicked smile, making him became more suspicious of his friend.

Hoseok knew Jooheon is totally the weirdest person ever among the group. He heard that this weird and wicked small–eyed friend recently has been into some kind of chemistry thing. He also heard that Jooheon has been successfully produced some weird things. Was he trying to search a guinea pig for his potion or what?

“You don’t have to thank me for it, just think of it as my birthday present for you! Happy birthday in advance, Hoseok hyung!”

“Yak Lee Jooheon–“ Hoseok was about to say something to Jooheon, but the latter suddenly disappeared and he couldn’t find him anywhere.

Came out of nowhere, and gone out of nowhere too, totally typical of someone named Lee Jooheon. Hoseok let out a big sigh and his head started to spinning. “Too much things happened today...”

* * *

And finally it’s March 1st already. MONSTA X boys were having Hoseok’s birthday party in Minhyuk’s house –since he has the biggest house among the boys– and they really had fun there.

Eating birthday cake, some snacks and even ramyeon –Hoseok asked for it–, drinking some cokes, wine and juices, giving their presents for Hoseok, Hoseok really appreaciated it to have some good friends like them to spend his birthday with.

Looking at Kihyun who let out a small yawn, Hoseok excused themselves and went home first. And now there they were, standing on the balcony in Hoseok’s room with Hoseok hugging Kihyun from behind and rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder, enjoying the beautiful starry night sky in front of their eyes.

“It’s so beautiful...” Kihyun mumbled, letting out a peaceful smile while his eyes fully concentrated on the blinking stars.

“Yes it is...” Hoseok replied, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla on his lover and placing light kisses on his neck. Kihyun shivered as Hoseok did so. Hoseok turned Kihyun around, both of them stared at each other’s eyes deeply before Hoseok leaned in to kiss Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun gasped at the sudden kiss, but soon he quickly adjusted to it as he closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. The kiss was tender and slow at first, but as seconds has passed, it turned into a rough one. Hoseok nibbled on Kihyun’s lower lips, forcing his tongue in Kihyun’s mouth and kissing him feverishly. When Kihyun felt his lover’s hands wandering around his back teasingly, he almost knew what was Hoseok going to do next. And he was right when Hoseok moved his hands down and cupped his buttocks in not–so–gently way, massaging it in a naughty way.

“H–Hoseokhh...” Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s shoulder and pushed him as might as he could, causing their lips parted and ended the kiss abruptly. “What did I say about no touching that area...? I already told you, touching me down there will make you get horny and you know that I’m not ready to have sex... Right?”

“But, Kihyun...” _‘I’ve longing to touch you and have sex with you. I’ve been restraining myself for 4 years already and I really can’t hold it anymore!’_ No, he’s not going to say it out, even when he really wanted to.

He promised Kihyun and himself he would wait until Kihyun’s ready no matter how long it’d take, but it seemed like he would break the promise soon. He’s in urge to mark Kihyun as his only. “...Fine.” Hoseok let out a loud sigh as he said so.

Kihyun let out a mixed relief and guilty smile. He himself felt bad for disappointing Hoseok. He knew that his lover wanted it so much for long already, and in fact he himself also wanted to have sex with him since people said sex could be a great way to make your relationship stronger. But the feeling of scared of getting hurt overwhelmed him more than anything else, that’s why he’s not ready to give his virginity to Hoseok yet. “Just wait until I’m ready, okay?”

“When?”

Kihyun just smiled again. “I’m going to make a hot chocolate for us.” He mumbled softly before he left Hoseok and his unanswered question alone on the balcony.

Hoseok sighed again before he fished out something from his pocket. He raised his hand high enough so he could see the small potion bottle Jooheon gave him as birthday present before. He really couldn’t believe he’s going to use it.

“To Yoo Kihyun, forgive me because I’ll using a cheap trick to get into your pants... And to Lee Jooheon, you better be serious about what will this thing do to Kihyun or I’ll seriously kill you...” He mumbled to himself before he also made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Kihyun put two cups of hot chocolate on the table when Hoseok showed himself in front of him. The two shared an awkward smile before Hoseok took his cup and sipped on it. He hummed in content when the hot liquid flowing down his throat, a hot chocolate is really the best for a cold night like this.

Hoseok caught Kihyun staring at him uncomfortably and Hoseok could guess his lover is still feeling guilty about refused to have sex thing just now. “C’mere Kihyun.”

Kihyun complied obediently. When he’s in front of Hoseok, his lover put his cup down back at the table before turning him around and giving him a back hug. Kihyun gasped at the sudden act and his face went flushed at once, but soon he enjoyed Hoseok’s warmth surrounding him. “Hoseok... I–”

“I know what are you thinking right now. Please don’t say sorry, I completely understand. It’s my fault for have losing control a little. And please don’t blame me, because I’m having such a pretty and cute lover like you, Kihyun~” Hoseok said as he snuggled to the crook of Kihyun’s neck. The younger boy just smacked his head lightly at his last sentence. “But I still can kiss you, right?”

Kihyun gave him a nod. Hoseok gently cupping his lover’s chin in his hand and captured his lips for a loving kiss. The younger boy automatically closed his eyes when his lips met with Hoseok’s, but Hoseok didn’t. He kept kissing Kihyun’s sweet cherry lips and in the same time making sure his lover still have his eyes closed while his hands were busy pouring the content of the bottle into Kihyun’s cup. When he’s done, he then quickly broke the kiss.

“Drink your hot chocolate before it’s cold Kihyunnie~”

Right, his hot chocolate. Kihyun almost forgotten it because of the distraction from the kiss. He grabbed the cup and drinks it, totally not aware of Hoseok’s stern and nervous gaze watching him. Kihyun raised his perfect eye brow when he tasted something different with his chocolate. _‘Weird... I made a hot chocolate but it doesn’t taste like chocolate at all. It tastes sweeter...but in a weird and addicting way...’_

Kihyun finished his drink in one shot. As soon as he gulped down the last liquid in his mouth, his heart was pounding fast and adrenaline running through his veins. Kihyun could feel his whole body getting hot in an undescribable way and giving him the feels of butterflies in his stomach. He’s feeling really weird right now... He’s in need for something, but he didn’t know what he himself need right now–

“Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun turned his head when Hoseok called him. Right when their eyes met, Kihyun’s mind became clouded and his vision blurred. The next second, Kihyun pulled Hoseok’s collar harshly and kissed him rough on the lips before something took over his consciousness.

* * *

It has been few seconds after Kihyun finished his hot chocolate –amazingly in one shot– and suddenly he froze like a statue, doesn’t move and doesn’t talk at all. At first, Hoseok’s a little bit worried, thinking if Jooheon tricked him and that thing is just an ordinary water, or maybe a poisonous one!

But he quickly changed his mind when Kihyun finally moved. But something isn’t right, why he looked like he’s in high anxiousity?

“Kihyunnie?” Hoseok called to his silent lover. When their eyes met, Hoseok totally didn’t have any idea why he could see pure lust on those used–to–be innocent looking brown orbs. He was about to say something when Kihyun suddenly pulled his collar and pressed his lips on his in not–so–gently way.

Shin Hoseok was in a total shock right now. Kihyun just kissed him. Yoo fucking Kihyun has just kissed him first!!! Never once he did that before, and that really was the unbelievable thing for Hoseok! He still couldn’t believe it’s happening right now. Was it the effect of the potion?

“Mmh Hoseok–ah...” Kihyun muttered with full of lust, sending shiver running down Hoseok’s spine who heard it. The stunned older boy hasn’t back to his sense yet until Kihyun pulled a trigger inside him. “I want you, Shin – Ho – Seok.” Kihyun hissed dangerously on his ear.

 _‘Is my deepest desire finally going to come true tonight!?’_ Hoseok thought to himself.

Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s hair and pulled it harshly until their lips crashed together in a fierce kiss. They were biting, sucking, rough in a way they never had before. Passion sizzled between them as tongues fighting for dominance and hands were clawing at each other’s clothing. Both of them broke the kiss when they’re out of breathe.

Hoseok watched Kihyun as the latter suddenly dropped to his knees, wondering what he’s going to do like that. But he soon got the idea when Kihyun scooting forward until his face was right in front of Hoseok’s bulge. Kihyun unzipped his pants and slid it down, unleashing his cock.

There it was. Hoseok’s huge hard cock. Bigger than anyone’s Kihyun’d ever seen. Looking so damn delicious. “Oh my God, Hoseok...You’re cock is so huge! I love it.”

Hoseok blinked and blinked. He didn’t expect Kihyun to say things like that. Oh well, he really should get used to it. The effect of the potion was really amazing... Hoseok smirked at his lover who kept staring at his. “Is that so? Then would you like to suck it, Kihyun?”

Kihyun barely paused before replying. “Yes Hoseok yes... I’d love to feel your thick cock inside my tight little mouth...” He reached over and placed his hands over the cock, rubbing his hand up and down there.

“Go ahead then baby. Suck my cock.” Hoseok’s heart was beating in excitement and his breathing was shallow now.

Kihyun nodded. He stucked his tongue out and tasted Hoseok for the first time. A thin trickle came out from the head and he lapped it up, swirling his tongue around the head and darting into the slit, making Hoseok groans. Then Kihyun licked him all over –along the sides of the shaft, sucking on his balls, paying special attention to the head and sensitive underside–. Kihyun finally took the head inside his mouth and sucked, as hard as possible.

“Oh fuck, that feels amazing!” Hoseok groaned at the suck and Kihyun smirked on his length. He could feel himself at the entrance of Kihyun’s throat. He put a hand on the back of Kihyun’s head, grabbing his hair for support. Kihyun managed to get Hoseok’s full length in his mouth, part of it inside his throat. He loved the way Hoseok stretched his mouth.

Hoseok began gently thrusting into Kihyun’s mouth in rhythm to his sucking, as he went up and down his shaft again and again, coming to rest only at the tip where Kihyun sucked and swirled around the head, tasting Hoseok’s slit and made the latter groaned in pleasure.

The oldest began pushing on Kihyun’s head so the latter went faster and sucked harder on his huge cock, totally loving it. Hoseok would occasionally look down and seen his used–to–be innocent lover sucking him and groaned louder than before. Kihyun could feel Hoseok bucked and thrusted into his mouth, grabbing his hair harder and he knew that his lover was about to blow his load.

“K–Kihyun, I’m going to cum!”

Kihyun just moaned on Hoseok’s cock and that sent him over the edge. Hoseok sent his first shot straight into Kihyun’s mouth, groaning loudly. His balls churned out hot, thick cum in Kihyun and the latter swallowed in one gulp, shuddered as the hot cum trickled down his throat. “Hmm you taste so good, Hoseok...”

“Suck me clean, Kihyun–ah.”

Kihyun went straight back down, taking Hoseok’s cock directly into his whole mouth and sucked on it hard. Hoseok let out some curses as Kihyun obediently sucked him dry.

“Did you enjoy it Kihyun–ah?” Hoseok asked with a hoarse voice.

Kihyun let out a meaningful smirk to him. “Yes Hoseok, yes... I really loved it when I can swallow your thick, hot cum... But I don’t think that’s enough for me... I want more... More of your cock... Inside of me...”

Before Kihyun could even register what was happening, Hoseok had bent down and flung Kihyun over his shoulder, one hand on his ass to keep him steady as he rushed his way to the bedroom and dropped him to the bed.

“Strip.” Hoseok ordered firmly. He watched Kihyun intensely as the latter started to strip himself in a speed Hoseok thought is painfully slow. He licked his lips at how tempting Kihyun’s exposed skin to him was and he could feel himself getting hard again down there.

“Are you just going to stand there and doing nothing to me?” Kihyun giggled in naughty way at Hoseok who was busy running his eyes up and down on him. Kihyun has done getting himself naked and spreading his legs wide. “Or are you going to fuck me?”

Hoseok silently cursed inside at how hot as fuck Kihyun looking like that, with his back on the bed, willingly letting Hoseok do whatever he wants and practically asking him to fuck him senseless. Running his hands down on Kihyun’s thigh, earning a soft sigh from the latter’s lips.

“How about you turn over for me and get on all fours, sweety?” Kihyun nodded and he did as he was told obediently. Hoseok gulped at the sight of Kihyun’s naked ass cheeks met him. Kihyun shuddered when Hoseok massaging his buttocks and giving few light smacks on there.

Kihyun mewled when one of Hoseok’s hands gripped his hip while a warm finger slid over his entrance. Kihyun bucked his hips back into the sensation, wanting more. He almost lost his patience when Hoseok just poked his entrance teasingly but never getting inside. “Hoseok– Mhh, please don’t tease me~”

The words barely leaving Kihyun’s lips before Hoseok was pushing two fingers inside. Kihyun mumbled incoherently at the sudden sensation of Hoseok dragging his fingers in and out in an agonizingly slow speed, ocassionally dragging his knuckles across Kihyun’s prostate as he pushed back in.

“God, you look so amazing like this, just like what I always imagined... That feels so good Kihyun...” Hoseok hissed. Kihyun let out a high–pitched moan when Hoseok crooked his fingers as much as he could in the tightness and brushed against the little nub inside his lover.

“Please, Hoseok–ah... More– more... I want more.” Kihyun cried out, clenching around Hoseok’s fingers and Hoseok couldn’t help but to obliged when Kihyun begged him so prettily.

Hoseok pressed another finger inside and then dragged all three out and slipped them back in together. Kihyun writhed on the bed, panting harshly and mumbling under his breaths. The younger boy whimpered at loss when Hoseok pulled his fingers out. He almost begged again when he could feel something poked his entrance.

Kihyun glanced at the back to see Hoseok has already gripped his cock with one hand and guided it to his entrance. Kihyun licked his lips in anticipation, finally... Hoseok rubbed his hands over Kihyun’s ass before grabbing onto his hips hard and slowly pushing inside.

“Oh God!” Kihyun choked out. The feeling of fullness and the friction was perfect for both of them, Hoseok slid forward until his hips pressed against Kihyun’s bare skin and the hands on Kihyun’s hips were trembling slightly.

_‘Yes, oh God, yes. Thank God. Dear God thank you so much for this! I can’t believe it my wish has come true! First, there was blowjob, and now this! There’s Kihyun in front of me, fully naked. His naked ass is right in front of me with my cock inside his virgin hole. I’m finally fucking my innocent and lovely boyfriend, Yoo fucking Kihyun! Oh fuck, is this a dream? If it is, I really don’t want to wake up forever! But no, this is not a dream. This feels too real to be a dream!’_

Hoseok snapped out of his thoughts when Kihyun moved his hips, urging him to move. “Fuck me, fuck me now, don’t stop Hoseok–ah!” Kihyun groaned.

Hoseok quickly regained his senses back before he finally pulling back all way before jerking his hips forward again. Hoseok wanted to cry out at how perfect Kihyun feels around him, but instead he picked up the pace and slammed into him merciless. He pulled out, so just the tip of his cock was inside of Kihyun, and roughly slammed back inside.

Kihyun cried out, clenching his fingers on the sheets. “Fuck! H–Hoseok!”

The rhythmic slaps of skin on skin filled the room as Hoseok repeatedly thrust, pulling Kihyun’s hips back to meet his. Every third thrust or so, Hoseok made sure to angle his hips differently so he slid over Kihyun’s prostate.

Eventually, Kihyun almost couldn’t take it anymore. The pleasure overwhelmed him, his knees were aching, his ass was burning and Hoseok’s fingers were going to leave bruises on him.

“Get on– ahh fuck!– your– shit, so tight!– stomach, Kihyunnie.” Hoseok ordered between his pantings, shoving himself deep inside as he did so.

Kihyun whimpered but he still obliged and oh how good he felt when his aching cock rubbing against the bed and Hoseok bent over to cover him with his solid, warm and sweating body.

Kihyun spreaded his legs more and arched his back into Hoseok’s thrusts, asking him to fuck him harder. So Hoseok fucked him mercilessly, pounding deep inside his lover. With every thrust of his hips, Kihyun’s moans got louder and higher.

“Aahh ahh Hoseok... Yes.. Ugh keep fuck– Oh! F–faster, harder! Please I’m c–close...” Kihyun cried, tears welling in his eyes as he needed to cum so badly until it hurts.

“I know, baby.” Hoseok moaned softly against Kihyun’s shoulder. And then he fucked Kihyun hard. Hoseok practically rammed into Kihyun fast, hard and so deep. Kihyun’s cock kept rubbing against the sheet everytime Hoseok did so.

“Don’t stop, please, ohh– please don’t stop...” Kihyun pleaded and pleaded, his trembling fingers clawing at the bed sheet, almost ripping it.

“Never... Fuck!”

Hoseok’s thrusts became frantic and Kihyun just took it obediently, wordlessly begging to be fucked harder and deeper. Nothing has ever felt so right, so real, so awesome, so fucking good like this and Kihyun’s stomach tightened. “Oh God–Hoseok! So good... Ahh ahh, fuck Shin Hoseok!!!”

Finally Kihyun came over the sheet with a shout of Hoseok’s name and collapsed weakly, his hole was squeezing around Hoseok’s cock, making the latter cried loudly at the delicious tightness engulfing his length. He continued his assault of Kihyun’s ass, thrusting harder and deeper than ever. Kihyun moaned in a high pitch, Hoseok’s flesh hitting his sensitive one violently.

Hoseok then came with a cry, his thrusts became erratic then ceasing and then went limp on top of Kihyun’s body. Kihyun hummed when he felt Hoseok’s cum filled his insides, a new pleasurable feeling.

Hoseok rolled off Kihyun’s body to his side, pulling him for a tight loving embrace. “I love you Yoo Kihyun, that was fucking amazing...” He mumbled on his lover’s shoulder.

“I love you too...” Kihyun smiled with his eyes closed. “Don’t you think this is the most amazing _present_ ever that you got for your birthday this year...? ”

Hoseok just chuckled at it. “Yeah... It truly is...”

“Happy Birthday once again, Shin Hoseok.”

* * *

Hoseok stirred in his sleep when his phone is ringing so loud and succeeded on waking him up reluctantly. He wanted to grab his phone when he felt something is hugging him, not allowing him to move freely.

Hoseok looked down at his body and he smiled to it’s Kihyun hugging him and using his broad chest as his pillow. The scene of last night replaying on his mind again and Hoseok didn’t realize he’s having a pervy smirk on his face.

Hoseok gave a peck on Kihyun’s forehead and tried his best to take his phone on the nightstand without waking his sleeping lover up.

“Hello?”

**_“It’s me!”_ **

Hoseok rolled his eyes. It’s his _‘witch’_ best friend, Lee Jooheon. “What do you want, Jooheon? I’m still tired because of last night and I need more sleep, you know...”

**_“So I assume my birthday present for you have been working well, right?”_ **

“Well, hate to say it. But this time I admit it you have created a crazy yet satisfying thing.” Hoseok said as he once again looked down at Kihyun’s sleeping face. He smiled at how soundful his sleeping is. He couldn’t help himself to traced his fingers over Kihyun’s face. “Thanks for the best birthday present ever.“

**_“Actually, I forgot to tell you one thing. It’s about when will that potion’s effect going to worn off...”_ **

Hoseok’s smile gone at once when he heard his friend’s words. What does he meant by _worn off_?

Does this thing doesn’t last forever then?

If that’s so, it means his Kihyun will turn back into his true innocent self again one day?

Hoseok didn’t know if he should be happy or not with that, since he’s already in love and addicted with Kihyun’s wild side last night, and he would keep it forever.

 ** _“Well I’m afraid I have to tell you that...”_** Hoseok gulped, waiting at Jooheon’s next words nervously. _**“...Unfortunately, the effect of the potion will last forever.”**_

“W–What...?” Hoseok blinked and blinked.

**_“So in one word, your Kihyunnie won’t turn back into the ‘innocent_ _–_ _Kihyun_ _–_ _who_ _–_ _doesn’t_ _–_ _want_ _–_ _to_ _–_ _have_ _–_ _sex_ _–_ _until_ _–_ _he’s_ _–_ _ready’ anymore. And apparently, there’s no cure for it.”_ **

“What? Wait, so your point is... that my Kihyun will stay as a sexy and tempting and acting like sex–addicted slut like this then!? Yes Lee Jooheon–”

Before Hoseok could speak more, thanking Jooheon over and over and maybe scream in triumphant, someone had already snatched the device away from his hand and quickly ended the call. “Who are you calling, Shin Hoseok?”

“Y–You’re awake?” Hoseok said as he eyeing Kihyun up and down. He then remembered about Jooheon’s words. He was really hoping that Jooheon’s words were true and that his lover was still in his sexy and hot slut version.

“Because you’re so damn loud that I have no choice but to wake up.” Judging by the way he talked, Hoseok took a conclusion it’s indeed the slut Kihyun sitting and talking in front of him.

So Jooheon was really right about his lover wouldn’t turn back into his old innocent version anymore. Oh well, it’s okay if he feel so happy about it, right?

Hoseok snapped out of his thoughts when Kihyun crawled closer to him. The blanket which was covered him slipped off him, and Hoseok’s eyes grew wide as a view of Kihyun’s naked body met his eyes. “Oh shit...” Hoseok cursed as his cock suddenly hard again, making Kihyun smirked at the sight of it.

“You’re so bad for have waken me up from my sleep.” Kihyun whispered dangerously as he pushed Hoseok’s body until the latter laid on his back and he quickly straddling his hips. “I really should punish you...by pleasuring me.”

Kihyun smirked playfully at Hoseok who got speechless and gulped nervously. Hoseok gasped when Kihyun grabbed his shaft and guiding it to his own rear entrance. “Oohh, Hoseok–ahh...” Kihyun moaned in a really sexy way when he succeeded inserted Hoseok’s awakened member inside him fully.

“Dammit Yoo Kihyun! You’re such a cock slut now...” Hoseok cursed under his breath. He grabbed both of Kihyun’s hips and started to bucked his hips upward to fuck Kihyun’s abused hole again and again.

Well, let’s just say that Hoseok totally didn’t mind at all if Kihyun was going to be like this forever and wouldn’t turn back into his used–to–be innocent lover anymore. To be honest... He really loved this wild and sexy slut version of Kihyun better, because that meant it’s possible to have sex everyday and whenever and wherever he wants. He reminded himself to call Jooheon again later to thank him for his amazing birthday gift.


End file.
